


I am me

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley messes up, Brief mention of the simpsons, Medical Terminology, Sick Ian, ian works at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: Ian finds out barley stole his moneyBarley steps in the shit and is forced to repay his little brother and grow up.Brief details on what happened after the past 3 books.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Kudos: 4





	I am me

**Author's Note:**

> i really didnt expect for this story to gain alot of views before posting it so i decided to go ahead and post it before january. have fun reading!

The wind was blowing and the air was cold as Ian and Barley helped Laurel unload her car and bring the groceries inside.  
It was going to be another cold week and Laurel wanted to make sure she was stocked up on food and necessities just in case the weather got bad and noone could leave the house because of bad weather.

Ian helped carry in the last of the groceries and put them on the dining room table and then slump down on the couch. He rubbed his head and then yawned.  
It had been a rough week for Ian and it was only going to continue to get worse.

Ian has had a NG tube for over a month now and he hated it. He was used to it but hated it just the same.  
The tubing would get stuck around things and get tugged which caused alot of pain and the tube would get dislodged.  
When the tubing was hooked up to the pump, everyone would trip over it and it would get pulled out of place and it was a nasty mess to clean up.  
It sometimes couldn’t be avoided, sometimes it could be.

Having a tube, however, was the least of Ian’s problems.  
Stomach issues was also on the table.

The strong immunodetox medicine Ian took several months ago while inpatient in the hospital took a huge toll on the lining of his throat and stomach.  
The hospital formula that was given to him in the hospital and once he was discharged never really helped him or do its purpose and it only made him nauseated and throw up.  
This caused him to loose alot of weight and he was allready down to a mere 100 pounds from a big number of 130 like he was supposed to be and used to be before the admission to the hospital.  
That was roughly 12 months ago and since then, Ian’s weight was a bumpy roller coaster ride that was difficult to maintain.  
Since the formula given to him at the hospital made him sick, he was reduced down to using infant formula designed to help small infants gain weight and soothe their stomachs. It was literally the only formula he could tolerate and getting people to understand that completely took alot of trial and error and constant weight gain and loss.  
This made Ian sick alot and it took a toll on his health for the most part for a long time.

It took at least a good 3 months before he was able to get up to normal weight like he should be for his age.  
Ever since he became normal weight, Ian began to feel better and looked better as well.  
He had more energy and that helped out alot as well as he got a job waiting tables at a diner like he used to have when he was younger.  
It wasn’t the same job as he now lived in a different town but he was happy to have the job just the same. The boss was understanding and kind and if Ian was sick and needed to either go home early or take off for dr appts or hospital stays, the boss would let him and he wouldnt get into trouble.

Ian was currently on temporary disability due to the fact that he had alot of supplies and meds he had to take and the insurance on the disability plan was the only one that would cover what he needed to comfortably survive.  
He recieved this right after he was discharged from the hospital several months ago.  
Home health was also part of it as well and they also came out right after Ian was discharged from the hospital as well.  
For a month after he left the hospital, Ian as well as his brother and mom lived with Laurel’s mom and dad in edmonton.  
It only lasted a month because Barley and their grandpa didn’t get along and got into scuffles alot.  
They shortly thereafter moved 10 minuets away from the edmonton hospital into a 3 bedroom low income house. It was small but it was nice and comfy.  
Right after they moved into the new place, the dr was notified as well as home health as well. They continued to come out to the new place every week and check on Ian and give him assistance and supplies he needed.  
Barley and Laurel were trained to assist Ian in his every day medical routine and in any other thing that needed to be assisted in like changing dressings dealing with his PICC line in his right upper arm that was used to administer iv meds like anti nausea meds and pain medication, cleaning the pump and tubing and other things.  
2 months after they moved into the new place, Ian finished his immunotherapy course.  
He felt like shit and was glad the whole treatment plan was over with. Soon thereafter, he had the whole body system tests run again and was given a complete bill of health.

Shortly before being discharged, Ian recieved a PICC line in his upper right arm used to give him nausea meds and pain meds. It hurt for the longest time but Ian got used to it.  
He wore a gauze and mesh arm cover over it and changed it daily to keep it clean and made sure he didn’t get infections.

Life went back to normal shortly after Ian began to work again at the diner.  
However, his working at his job posed a problem once the dr put him on permanent disability; making it to where he could only work part time 30 hours or less a week and only get paid under the table, all of which Ians boss was happy to adjust ians schedule to but Ian wasn’t happy to see when it came to pay day as his check and hours got cut almost in half.  
Somehow, Ian managed to make the best of it the best he could.

Ian sighed and then continued to rub his eyes. The day had been kind of rough and Ian was glad it was over.  
He was used to working close to if not more than 80 hours a week overtime pending and now he was lucky to see 35 hours every 2 weeks. His days on the clock were cut in half but he had to admit that due to this he was able to have enough money to do what he needed and spend more time with his family and friends.  
His car was paid in full allready as it was his moms old car that she had after she got her new car. He had just enough money to buy what he wanted and needed and pay his 30 dollar phone bill each month.  
It was tough not having more than 400 dollars a check every two weeks but he made do with it.  
Laurel and Barley managed to give him money here and there as well when they could and that seemed to help out alot as well. Ian was grateful for any money he recieved.

In 2 months, Ian would be turning 20 and his brother turning 23. Ian didn’t care anymore if he got older or looked different. He was just happy to be alive.  
No one could tell the difference as Ian got older. He looked the same except he had a goatee and was more muscular and taller. Puberty was complete and Ians voice was now as low as his late father’s was; making him sound more adult like and less like the gangly teenager he used to be and was well known for being. He still had the baby face he always had but just a more masculine version of it.

Ian held his face in his hands and sighed.  
Barley walked up to him and gave him a comforting look and patted him on the back and then said, “You look tired little bro. Anything I can help you with? You worked hard today and its the least I can do for you.”  
Ian sighed and then said, “Im fine Barley. Imma take a shower and then relax. My feet hurt and im tired.”  
Barley smiled and then said, “Ok. Im going to help mom put the roast into the slow cooker for dinner tonight. Its gonna be soo good. You have to try it.”  
Ian chuckled a bit and then shook his head as he said, “Im sure it will be Barley. IF you manage to not burn it this time. Or is that the only way you can manage to burn 1200 calories in one setting? I forgot I was the only one that could fit into a size 4 shirt. The only thing you see the number 4 on Is a candy wrapper.”  
Barley scoffed and then said,“Hey I am not fat, im just big boned. Theres just alot of me to go around. And besides, I am in shape. Round is a shape.” Barley said, rubbing his fat beer gut that seemed to be increasing in size monthly as though he was pregnant but wasn’t.  
Ian scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked down the hall towards his room.  
“Lay off the beers and maybe you actually WILL be round, Homer. Right now you are doing good to even make it into the category of actually being some type of shape.”  
Barley laughed and rubbed his belly.  
“Yes my young brother, the Simpson jokes never get old to me.”  
“At least Homer Simpson had a job. What do you have to make of yourself besides get rich quick schemes your friends dad tell you? He doesnt even have a job. He is just a lazy stay at home dad who bums money off the neighbors and his college aged son who works to support him and his deadbeat father.” :Laurel said as she put the last of the ingredients into the slow cooker and then covered it with the lid.  
“You never apply yourself on anything besides Quest of Yore. Believe it or not, this isnt the medieval times Barley. This is 2021. You live in the past too much. Its pretty sad your brother can keep a job longer than you can and hes three years younger than you. Now what do you have to show for all your actions besides dumping cans at the aluminum plant for 25.50 every third Friday of the month.”  
Barley sighed and then said, “I know mom. I just get distracted it all. I just havent found what I really want to do or am good at.”  
Laurel wiped her hands on a dishrag and then said, “I work at Walmart as a cashier 40+ hours a week and your brother works shorter hours than me at a diner making 4.50 an hour as a waiter and getting tips. He makes moderate checks because everyone loves him and feels sorry for him, therefore he gets tipped big. He isnt even supposed to be working but he does. If he gets into trouble because of riding the government he could go to jail and you would feel bad. Don’t tell me you wouldnt.”

Barley looked down at his feet just as Ian walked into the room tying his pajama pants and then taking a seat on the couch.  
“Feeling sorry for yourself again Barley? Get a job you damn hobo. I work when I shoudnt even be working because of my check. But I got clearance from my dr and im trying to keep it on the downlow from my insurance company cuz if I don’t ill be in trouble and loose my check and I need it for my meds. Ive got issues that I don’t let stop me and keep me from doing my duties as a grown man. I have a job I have a car I pay for my own phone when I could easily get a government phone and I buy my own things I need. I don't rely on other people to help me like you do. Where is your proof of manhood, a case of coors light an old beaten up piece of crap van that runs on E after 30 miles intellectually deficit friends who rely on welfare to pay for their toilet paper and cable bill that is more than the gas bill for my car in a month and a pack of Marlbro black 100s?”  
“Barley?!? You are smoking again? You went to rehab for that and now you are back into it again. I had faith in you.” Laurel said, wide eyed and shocked.  
"I found them in the back of his van hidden in a purple case with a snap holding it closed. He thought I wouldn't see it but he was wrong." Ian said, his fists clenched and his eyes widening. "Guess who won't be crying when you get cancer from trying to be a freight train and don't think once that you will try to steal my SSI pay card and buy them or those nasty beers like you tried to do last month. I found out you tried to take my money because I get notified when someone tries to use my card and fails to get the right password. After 3 times it locks my card. I was on hold for almost more than 3 hours one day trying to explain to the insurance operators that I don't drink or smoke as they had to look at what was causing the problem to show the state so that I could get the state to unlock my debit pay card so I could buy my gas for my car so I could go to work the next day. The rest of the money on my pay card is for my meds that I budget in each month. I had a 20$ bill in my billfold 3 days ago for a new pair of work shoes for my job as my old ones I have now are falling apart and I looked for the money this afternoon while we were at the store getting groceries for dinner; hoping to get some new shoes and it was gone. Now I don't have any new work shoes till next month and that is 2.5 weeks away. You are addicted to drugs and alcohol and all you care about is yourself. I'm tired of going without because of your selfish behavior. Grow up and be a man instead of trying to pretend to be one like you are now."  
Barleys jaw dropped and his eyes widened, noticing the upset, tear stricken look on his brothers face and the enraged look on his mothers face that looked as though the flesh on her skull would melt off any second and bright yellow lights shoot out of her eye sockets where her eyes once were. Barley now knew his ass was grass and not even his little brother could save him now. Blazey, the family pet dragon, whimpered and ran to hide in her cage to continue whimpering and shake like a tiny chihuahua.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR BROTHER'S MONEY BARLEY?!?!? GO GET IT NOW OR I START TAKING PRIVALEDGES!!!"  
There was silence for a whole minuet. Ian's phone rang and barley easily got distracted and turned his focus to his brother who removed himself from the conversation and the room to answer his phone call.  
Barley watched as his little brother walked down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him as he walked. Barley tried to make a run for it but laurel stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his hood on his hoodie and pulling him back into the room. "The 20, now. Hand it to me. How dare you steal from your brother. What has gotten into you barley? I thought somehow I raised you better than that."  
"I don't have it."  
"What do u mean you don't have it? Go get it and don't come back till you get it you hear me? And you had better be back 2 hours before 1000 am tomorrow because that's when your brother goes to work."  
Ian walked back into the room with his keys and a sullen look on his face.  
"A work friend is letting me have his old shoes. They are practically brand new. He just doesn't use them because he got a better pair last week. I'll be back."  
Ian walked outside and closed the door behind him. Barley once again tried to make a run for it but laurel made sure that he didn't get too far without stopping him once again in his tracks.  
"You have one week exactly to get the 20 dollars or your butt is toast. The nerve of you stealing your brothers money. I thought you cared about Ian. I guess you only care about him if your intoxicated and high on nicotine. Such a shame that I'll have to take privileges away from someone who could do so much better but chooses not to."  
Laurel grabbed a dishtowel and used it to lift the lid off the crock pot. She stirred it a bit and then grabbed a ladel and a bowl from the cabinet to dip some of the broth out of the crock pot before it overflowed.  
Barley sighed and then went to his room but this time laurel let him go. 

Life was about to change big time for barley and only he could help change himself this time.


End file.
